From a distance
by Kiria-Nagoya
Summary: Sasuke ist in Neji verliebt, was allerdings schon fast an Besessenheit grenzt. Allerdings hat dieser schon längst einen anderen Mann an seiner Seite. Alles, was Sasuke nun noch tun kann, ist, die beiden zu beobachten...immer, egal wann. Sasuke/Neji


**Pairing**: Genma x Neji, implied: Sasuke x Neji

**Summary**: Sasuke ist unglücklich in Neji verliebt, der gar keine Ahnung davon hat, was Sache ist.

Schließlich hat er überhaupt keine Zeit, sich um irgendetwas anderes zu kümmern, als um das Glück, das er mit Genma gefunden hat.

Die Beiden sind sehr verliebt ineinander und Sasuke brodelt vor Eifersucht, die sich langsam zu einer Besessenheit wandelt….

**Themen**: Naruto, Shonen-ai

**POV**: Sasukes

--

* * *

Sasukes POV

* * *

--

Ich beobachte dich jeden Tag und kenne jeden deiner Schritte.

Meistens kann ich es gar nicht abwarten, bis du mir wieder über den Weg läufst, wo ich doch schon so oft versucht habe, dir nicht ständig zu folgen.

Meine Gedanken sind nur bei dir, ich werde noch verrückt, Neji.

Wie kann ein Mensch, ein einzelner Mensch nur solch eine Wirkung auf mich haben?

Ich verstehe es selbst nicht, aber gleichzeitig will ich auch gar nicht, dass du aus meinen Gedanken verschwindest.

Du bist da, wenn ich tagsüber durch die Strassen laufe und mich mit meinen Freunden unterhalte.

Du bist da, wenn ich des Nachts keinen Schlaf finde, weil ich an dich denken muss.

An dein Haar, das dir mittlerweile bis zur Taille reicht und ich dich schon oft darüber reden gehört habe, dass es dich nervt und du es abschneiden willst.

Zum Glück hast du den Gedanken wieder verworfen.

Verändere dich nicht, Neji…du bist so schön.

Deine Augen gehen mir nicht aus dem Kopf, wie sie einen so durchdringend ansehen können.

Jedes Mal werden mir die Knie weich, sobald du mich anblickst und gerade so kann ich den Drang unterdrücken, wegzulaufen, damit du nicht merkst, was ich empfinde.

Dein Lachen…etwas, das du nur selten zeigst, dabei verwandelt es dich in einen Engel. Wenn ich daran denke, dass du nur ihn so anlächelst, habe ich stets das Bedürfnis mich eine steile Klippe hinabzustürzen.

Wie sehr ich dich doch begehre, Neji und doch kann ich es dir nie sagen.

Wir verstehen uns nicht so gut und es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum ich diese Gefühle für dich habe.

Aber sobald du mich nur ansiehst, mir einen kurzen Moment deiner Aufmerksamkeit schenkst, weiß ich wieder, wieso ich dich liebe.

Normalerweise beleidigst du mich irgendwie und ich schnappe zurück, dabei habe ich dir mein Herz schon längst verschrieben, Neji.

Wir streiten immer, wenn sich unsere Wege kreuzen, zumindest dann, wenn ich für eine offene Konfrontation bereit bin.

Du bist hässlich zu mir und ich bin es zu dir, es gibt keine Ausnahmen, es ist immer das gleiche.

Noch nie habe ich dich mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, wenn ich in deiner Nähe war.

In den Momenten jedoch, wo ich dich heimlich beobachte, da bist du ganz anders.

Du bist ruhig, gelassen fast und wenn du seine Hand hältst, spüre ich regelrecht, wie mein Herz in tausend Stücke zerbricht.

Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich so eifersüchtig sein könnte.

Aber er macht mich rasend.

Wieso hast du ihn ausgesucht und nicht mich? Ich kann dich so unendlich glücklicher machen, wie er es nie vollbringen könnte, Neji.

Aber du siehst ihn an und ich weiß, dass es keine Hoffnung für uns gibt.

Heute hast du mich schon zweimal niedergemacht, aber ich habe es mir nicht anmerken lassen, wie gekränkt ich war, wie ich gelitten habe, als diese Worte aus deinem Mund kamen.

Nein, ich stand einfach da, habe dich in meiner üblichen Art abgefertigt und darüber gelacht, wie erbärmlich du doch bist.

Dabei schmerzte mich jedes einzelne Wort, das ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe, Neji.

Alles, woran ich denken konnte, warst du, mein Geliebter.

In meiner Fantasie, da hast du mich nicht beleidigt und gekränkt, sondern hast mir Worte der Liebe zugeflüstert.

In meinen Gedanken, da hast du mich geküsst und ich durfte deine Lippen auf meinen spüren.

In meinem Herzen, da habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlen muss, dich zu umarmen, dich zu halten und an mich zu drücken, wie dein Haar geschmeidig durch meine Finger gleitet, wenn ich es streichle und wie du dich an mich kuschelst, um mir nahe zu sein.

Später sitze ich in einer kleinen Bar und trinke Sake.

Irgendwie tue ich das in letzter Zeit recht häufig, meistens dann, wenn ich dich mit ihm gesehen oder wir gestritten haben.

Eigentlich ist es gar kein Streiten, mehr ein gegenseitiges Beleidigen und ich denke mir, dass ich nichtmal mit dir streiten darf, Neji.

Dann würdest du zumindest mal mit mir reden.

Verzweifelt seufzend halte ich mein Glas hoch und starre es an.

Langsam drehe ich es in meiner Hand, ehe ich es zurück auf die Theke stelle.

Meine Flasche Sake ist schon leer, ging wieder schnell heute.

Müde verlasse ich die Bar, schlendere durch die Strassen und wie sollte es auch anders sein, bald stehe ich vor deiner Haustüre oder zumindest in der Nähe davon.

Ich beobachte oft dieses Anwesen, weis genau, wo du in diesem riesigen Haus dein Zimmer hast und manchmal, da erhasche ich auch einen kurzen Blick auf dich.

Vor ein paar Wochen, als ich auf dem Dach eines gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes darauf gewartet habe, dass du nach Hause kommen und in dein Zimmer gehen würdest, hatte ich sogar mal Glück.

Es war spät abends und ich hatte schon aufgegeben, die Stunden zu zählen, die ich dasaß und zu deinem Fenster hinüber gesehen hatte.

Du hast das Licht angemacht und ich konnte sehen, wie du dich langsam entkleidet hast, um dich in dein Bett zu legen.

Ich war so aufgeregt, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals.

Gleich würde ich dich nackt sehen, deine schöne Haut, deinen Körper, ganz für mich alleine…und dann kam Naruto über die Dächer auf mich zugestürmt.

So brutal wie an diesem Abend habe ich ihn vermutlich noch nie verprügelt.

Meine Chance war dahin, dich zu beobachten und ich bekam auch keine weitere mehr.

Ich wollte Naruto den Kopf abreißen, dafür, dass er mir deinen Anblick verwehrt hatte, doch ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass er meinem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen würde.

So musste ich es still ertragen.

Seit diesem Tag verfolge ich dich stets, belaure jeden deiner Schritte und so habe ich auch diese unschöne Wahrheit erfahren.

Wie ich mich da gefühlt habe, als ich von ihm und dir wusste, kann ich nicht mehr sagen.

Ich fiel in ein emotionales Loch, aus dem ich keinen Ausweg mehr finden wollte.

Außerdem erschien es mir besser, dort zu versauern, als noch ein einziges Mal zu sehen, wie er dich in die Arme nimmt und küsst.

Du gehörst mir, verdammt! Nicht ihm!

Ich war so wütend auf dich, Neji, wie konntest du mir das antun, immerhin liebe ich dich doch mehr als jeder Andere!

Im selben Moment wurde mir allerdings klar, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist.

Nie habe ich einen Versuch unternommen, dein Herz für mich zu gewinnen und es war nur logisch, dass du dich irgendwann verlieben würdest.

Immerhin bist du so wunderbar, wie sollte sich Jemand da noch zurückhalten können?

Doch ich dachte, dass ich derjenige sein könnte, dem du deine Liebe schenkst und nicht diesem Kerl, der dich nun Nacht für Nacht verführt und dessen Namen du stöhnst, wenn er mit dir schläft.

Woher ich überhaupt weiß, dass du einen Geliebten hast, obwohl sonst keiner den Ansatz einer Ahnung hat?

Über dich alles zu wissen, ist schließlich der Grund meines Daseins.

Natürlich bin ich nicht in meinem Loch geblieben, denn so sehr ich es mich auch schmerzt, dich mit ihm zu sehen, kann ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen.

Ich verfolge dich so wie immer und bin dabei, heimlich, wenn du dich mit ihm triffst, Neji.

Meine Liebe ist zu einer Besessenheit geworden, das kann ich nicht leugnen und obwohl ich jedes Mal leide wie ein Hund, wenn du ihn küsst und ihm sagst, wie sehr du ihn liebst, will ich dich nicht vergessen.

Es ist fast wie eine Sucht, dich zu beobachten und gleichzeitig eine Qual, denn nichts will ich lieber, als dich zu berühren.

Ich will dich, will deinen Körper an meinem spüren, möchte dir zeigen, was du mir bedeutest.

Jede Nacht, da ich mit ansehen muss, wie du dich ihm hingibst, kocht mein Blut vor Eifersucht und sicher weis ich, dass es Unrecht ist, dass es dein Privatleben ist und es mich einen feuchten Dreck angeht, wen du in deinem Bett hast.

Aber ich kann es nicht.

Anfangs, da war mir meine Abartigkeit gar nicht bewusst, denn ich wollte dir nur immer nahe sein.

Aber als ich dich fast jede Nacht aufgespürt hatte, um zuzusehen, verkrampfte sich mein Herz und ich wusste, dass es falsch war.

Trotzdem spürte ich diesen Drang in mir, der mich wieder in deine Nähe brachte und den ich nicht bekämpfen konnte, den ich nicht bekämpfen wollte.

Nur so war es mir möglich, dich sehen wie du dich keinem Anderen zeigst und gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass du mich hassen und verabscheuen würdest, wenn du es jemals erfahren müsstest.

Zu Recht.

Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was ich tue, aber ich liebe dich so sehr, Neji, es bringt mich noch um.

Einmal, da hatte ich es mit kaltem Entzug versucht, habe mich gezwungen, nicht aus dem Haus zu gehen und dir nachzuschleichen.

Aber die Bilder in meinem Kopf, diese Bilder von dir und ihm, wollten nicht verschwinden.

Ich sah deutlich vor mir, wie er dich berührt hat, wie du dich an ihn gepresst hast und er dich genommen hat.

Deine Haut war schweißnass gewesen, du hast gestöhnt und so schön ausgesehen, wie noch niemals zuvor, Neji.

Deine Stimme klingt noch jetzt in meinen Ohren.

Die Erinnerung daran, wie du deine Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen und deinen Rücken durchgebogen hast, als du gekommen bist, lässt meine Knie einknicken und ich sitze keuchend auf dem Fußboden in meinem Schlafzimmer.

Das ist das erste Mal, das ich mir dabei einen runtergeholt habe und auch der Zeitpunkt, dass ich einsehen musste: ich kann dich nicht vergessen, Neji, egal, was ich tue.

Über Wochen hinweg habe ich dagegen angekämpft, gegen mein Verlangen, dich noch weiter zu sehen oder an dich zu denken und doch habe ich von vorneherein gewusst, dass es keinen Sinn hat.

Du bist in meinem Herzen, ich habe dich darin eingeschlossen und den Schlüssel weggeworfen.

Trotz all der Schmerzen, die ich erleide, wenn ich zusehe, wie du deine Lippen auf seine drückst und deine wundervollen Augen ihn so verliebt ansehen, will ich dich nicht aufgeben.

Ich bin ein Masochist, was weiß ich genau und die süßen Qualen, die ich durch dich jeden Tag aufs Neue erfahren muss, sind nur ein Schatten der Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde.

Neji, ich verzehre mich nach dir und du hast keine Ahnung, weil ich zu feige bin, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Vor allem jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es zu spät ist.

Es macht mich verrückt, denn ich möchte derjenige sein, dessen Nähe du ersehnst, dessen Lippen du spürst und dessen Leidenschaft du erlebst.

Nacht für Nacht beobachte ich dich dabei, wie du dich mit ihm vergnügst und ich habe mich schon gefragt, wieso du nie merkst, dass ich da bin.

Die Antwort darauf schleicht sich in meine Gedanken und sie gefällt mir gar nicht.

Es interessiert dich nicht, was um dich herum geschieht, solange er da ist und du dich in seinen Armen geborgen fühlen kannst.

Wie sehr ich mich wünsche, dich so zu halten und auch, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne, dass du mich so festhältst.

Ich beneide ihn, er hat soviel Glück und weiß es sicher nicht mal zu schätzen.

Zumindest rede ich mir das jedes Mal ein, wenn du ihn anlächelst und stelle mir vor, dass du doch gar nicht glücklich sein kannst, schließlich bin nicht ich es, der dich sanft an sich drückt und von deinen Lippen kostet.

Im Grunde genommen, da ist es mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass du nur von ihm so angesehen und nur von ihm so liebkost werden willst, aber das zuzugeben würde bedeuten, dass meine Illusion wie eine Seifenblase platzen würde.

Gerade noch so kann ich mich verstecken, als du aus dem Anwesen der Hyuugas kommst, vor dem ich den restlichen Tag zugebracht habe.

Wohin willst du denn jetzt? Es ist doch schon so spät abends.

Aber was mache ich mir vor? Sicher triffst du dich mit ihm und schon bin ich dir auf den Fersen, verfolge dich und mit jedem Schritt, den ich mache, schlägt mein Herz vor Aufregung.

Ich weiß schon, wo du hin willst, als du in die Richtung einbiegst, die zum Wald führt und leise schleiche ich dir nach.

Du suchst den einen Ort auf, den ihr als euren geheimen Platz auserkoren habt und natürlich werde ich auch dort sein, so wie jedes Mal.

Wenig später sehe ich auch schon, wie sich eine Gestalt aus den Schatten löst und du dich sofort in eine innige Umarmung ziehen lässt.

Ein Kuss folgt und langsam aber sicher habe ich das Gefühl, dass es euch mittlerweile egal ist, ob irgendjemand weiß, dass ihr ein Paar seid.

Zumindest benimmst du dich so, Neji und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er viel dagegen hat.

Gemeinsam folgt ihr dem Pfad in den Wald und du hältst seine Hand.

Das kann ich noch halbwegs in der Dunkelheit erkennen.

Er trägt eine Lampe bei sich und entzündet sie, als ihr weit genug vom Dorf entfernt seid.

Ein kurzes Aufflackern und ich erkenne dein Gesicht deutlicher, wie du ihn anlächelst und ihr erneut in einem Kuss versinkt.

Aber ich kann nicht wegsehen.

Ich muss dich beobachten, wie du deine Lippen auf seine drückst, wie du deine schönen Augen schließt, um dich dem Kuss voll und ganz hinzugeben.

Leicht befeuchte ich meine Lippen mit der Zunge und wünsche mir nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag, in dieser Sekunde, dass ich mit ihm tauschen möchte, jetzt, sofort, auf der Stelle.

Natürlich bleibt mein Wunsch unerfüllt und so folge ich dir wieder, als ihr euren Weg fortsetzt.

Im Dickicht schließlich stellt er die Lampe ab und du lachst, als er einen Scherz macht, den ich aber nicht verstehen kann.

Noch bin ich zu weit weg, aber ich schleiche mich an und bin dir dann so nahe, dass du meine Anwesenheit bemerken müsstest, doch du bist so beschäftigt damit, ihn von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, dass du vermutlich wieder nicht auf deine Umgebung achtest.

Du triffst dich hier oft mit ihm an dieser heißen Quelle.

Augenblicke vergehen und schließlich bist du nackt.

Mir stockt fast der Atem, als ich dich so sehen darf und unwillkürlich rutscht meine Hand über meinen Bauch zu meinem Schritt.

Wann ich damit angefangen habe, weiß ich nicht mehr und es ist mir auch egal.

Mein Blick gleitet begehrlich über deinen Körper, deine helle Haut, auf welche die Lampe unwirkliche Schatten wirft.

Eine Weile bleiben meine Augen an deinem Hintern kleben, so fest und sicher fühlst du dich da gut an, so wie überall.

Deine Beine sind lang, du bist schmal, aber nicht dürr, sondern so wie du sein sollst.

Gerade so kann ich den Seufzer unterdrücken, als meine Augen über deinen Bauch zwischen deine Beine wandern.

Auch da bist du wunderschön, dein Glied hat genau die richtige Größe für deinen Körper und wieder lecke ich mir über die Lippen, als meine Hand in meine Hosen wandert.

Du bist perfekt, Neji.

Ein wenig bin ich schon hart und streichle mich leicht, während ich dich weiter beobachte.

Er sieht dich ebenso an wie ich das tue, aber im Gegensatz zu mir darf er dich auch berühren, wo er möchte und bald schon sind seine Hände überall auf deinem Körper.

Seine Hand streift deinen Hintern und du zuckst leicht, drängst dich an ihn und schon wieder verschließt er deine Lippen mit den Seinen.

Mein Blut beginnt zu kochen und das nicht nur, weil ich mich gerade selbst streichle.

Ein leises Seufzen entkommt deinen Lippen, als er schließlich den Kuss löst und eine Hand zwischen eure Körper schiebt.

Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt an seiner Stelle.

Er streichelt dich ein wenig zwischen den Beinen und als du seinen Namen stöhnst, greift meine Hand fest zu, die mein Glied streichelt und nur mühsam beherrsche ich mich.

Ich weiß, dass du es gern hast, wenn man dir zeigt, wo es langgeht und obwohl man das auf den ersten Blick niemals vermuten würde, bist du der passive Part in der Beziehung.

Zumindest, was das körperliche angeht.

Nicht einmal ich hätte geglaubt, dass du dich hingeben könntest und auch wenn ich dich in meiner Fantasie immer dominiert habe, so erregt mich allein der Gedanke, dass es auch wirklich so ist und du dich unterordnest.

Für einen Augenblick versinke ich in der Vorstellung, dich so zu spüren, wie du unter meinen Berührungen die Kontrolle verlierst und ich dich in Besitz nehme.

Aber ich muss mich zusammenreißen, zwinge meine Hand dazu, sanfter zu mir selbst zu sein, damit ich dich weiterhin beobachten kann.

Mittlerweile klammerst du dich schon an ihn, bist eindeutig erregt, ich sehe und höre es und erneut fällt es mir schwer, noch bei der Sache zu bleiben.

Er lacht ein wenig, weil du dich ihm so einfach auslieferst und doch kann ich für einen kurzen Moment in seinen Augen sehen, wie seine Lust in ihnen brodelt und wie sehr es ihn erregt, dass du dich ihm hingibst.

Neji, du sollst mir gehören.

Leise flüsterst du seinen Namen und ohne weitere Umschweife, hebt er dich hoch, um dich danach in die heiße Quelle zu setzen.

Er folgt dir unmittelbar, zieht dich an sich, so dass du auf seinem Schoß sitzen musst.

Von meinem Versteck aus kann ich dich gut beobachten, denn er sitzt mit dem Rücken zu mir und ich habe freie Sicht auf dich

Deine Wangen sind gerötet und deine Augen halb geschlossen, so scheinst du es zu genießen, wie er dich festhält und streichelt.

Du küsst ihn, während meine Hand gleichzeitig wieder fester zupackt und ich atemlos keuche.

Ich will, dass du mich so küsst, Neji, will deine Leidenschaft spüren, wenn du dich an mich drängst.

Lange beobachte ich dich so, wie du ihn neckst und liebkost, wie er durch dein Haar fährt und dich erschaudern lässt.

Selbst dort, wo ich mich versteckt halte, kann ich noch dein Erzittern spüren, denn es hat mich ebenso erfasst.

Als du deinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legst und die Augen dabei schließt, weiß ich, dass er nun in dir ist.

Wieder stöhnst du seinen Namen, schlingst deine Arme um seinen Nacken und wie in den unzähligen Malen davor, bin ich in meiner Fantasie an seiner Stelle.

Da küsst du mich, bewegst dich heiß auf mir und ich darf dich spüren, deine Enge fühlen und deinen erhitzten Leib in meinem Schoß packen, um das Tempo stetig zu erhöhen, das deine Hüften vorgeben.

Unwillkürlich streichle ich mich mit mehr Druck, befeuchte immer wieder meine Lippen, die ganz trocken geworden sind, weil ich dich in diesem Moment der Leidenschaft beobachten kann.

Es dauert nicht lange und du kommst, ich sehe, wie du dich an ihn presst und so verlangend seinen Namen stöhnst, dass ich mich dabei mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen in meine eigene Hand ergieße.

Gerade so konnte ich es verhindern, den Deinigen über meine Lippen schlüpfen zu lassen.

Während mein Körper sich langsam wieder beruhigt, beobachte ich dich noch immer und muss mit ansehen, wie er dich nun zärtlich küsst und streichelt, dir Worte der Liebe ins Ohr flüsterst und sich dein erschöpftes Gesicht, dessen Wangen erneut so gerötet sind, durch ein Lächeln erhellt.

Neji, mein Verlangen für dich macht mich noch wahnsinnig.

Minuten vergehen, in denen ich mich leise davon mache, weil ich es heute nicht mehr länger ertragen kann, wie du ihm deine Liebe versicherst und ihr einander genießt.

Ich muss fort von hier und so renne ich, sobald ich außer Hörweite bin, durch die leeren Strassen Konohas, um irgendwie meinen Frieden für heute Nacht zu finden.

Aber in den Armen eines Anderen kann ich nie glücklich werden, Neji.

Tage später, in denen ich mich geweigert habe, an dich zu denken und meinen Plan längst aufgegeben habe, sitze ich an einem Fenster in meinem Haus und blicke in die Ferne.

Es geschieht nicht selten, dass ich mir eine Taktik zulege, wie ich dich bekommen kann und sei es auch nur für ein einziges Mal.

Wie ich dich anlocken und entführen würde habe ich mir genau überlegt.

Ich würde dir Drogen verabreichen, damit du dich nicht wehren kannst und willig für mich wirst.

Doch im selben Maße, wie ich dich begehre und mein Vorhaben auch Durchziehen will, so schnell verwerfe ich diese abartigen Gedanken wieder.

Ich liebe dich, Neji und ich möchte dich haben, aber nur, wenn du mich auch willst.

Eine zeitlang habe ich mir eingeredet, dass es nur ein körperliches Begehren, ein Spiel ist und ich einzig unter meinen Trieben leide.

Mit den Tagen, die vergangen sind, habe ich allerdings gemerkt, dass es mir nicht reicht, wenn ich einzig deinen Körper gewinnen kann.

Ich möchte auch dein Herz erobern.

Einseitiges Verlangen ist es nämlich, dass mich überhaupt dazu verführt, einen derartigen Plan zu entwickeln und ich erschrecke vor mir selbst.

Ich will dir nicht wehtun und was noch wichtiger ist, ich möchte, dass du Achtung vor mir hast, vor meinen Gefühlen für dich und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du mich verachten würdest.

Außerdem könnte ich nicht damit leben, keinen Respekt vor mir selbst zu haben, denn den würde ich verlieren, wenn ich es jemals wagte, dich so zu behandeln, Neji.

Niemals könnte ich einfach die Wünsche desjenigen ignorieren, der mir am meisten bedeutet auf dieser Welt.

Es ist Abend, die Sonne versinkt schon am Horizont und wieder bin ich alleine.

Sehnsüchtig blicke ich über Konoha und suche den einzigen Menschen dort unten, dessen Nähe ich mir so sehr wünsche.

„Ist da was Interessantes…?"

Augenblicklich schrecke ich hoch und drehe den Kopf zu der Stimme, ehe ich erstarre.

Neji, was willst du denn hier?

„Was guckst du denn so?", erwiderst du nur auf meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck und im ersten Moment ist es mir gar nicht bewusst, aber Sekunden später erkenne ich es.

Du bist gar nicht hässlich und gemein zu mir.

„Ich…nichts.", antworte ich kleinlaut und sehe auf die Seite.

Bin ich etwa gerade rot geworden? Wie peinlich ist das denn?

Du redest zum ersten Mal mit mir, ohne, dass wir uns blöde anmachen und dann stehe ich da wie ein Mann, der nicht mal mehr seinen eigenen Namen weiß.

„Sasuke, wo wir gerade alleine sind…ich möchte mit dir reden."

Das ist der Augenblick, da ich zu einer Salzsäule werde und ich nicht mehr genau sagen kann, wo oben und wo unten ist.

Sofort kommt mir nämlich nur ein Gedanke: Du weist es. Du weist, dass ich dich immer beobachte, selbst in Augenblicken, die nur dir alleine gehören.

Gleich wirst du mich hassen, gleich wirst du mir sagen, dass du mich verabscheust und ich mir schon mal einen Sarg aussuchen soll.

„Wieso musst du mich eigentlich immer anfeinden, wenn wir uns über den Weg laufen?"

Ich sterbe gerade tausend Tode und du willst nur darüber sprechen?

Hoffentlich hast du nicht bemerkt, wie erleichtert ich bin, Neji, denn dieser eine Satz von dir, hat mir mehr Angst gemacht als alles andere jemals zuvor.

Allerdings ist mir diese seltsame Wahrheit, die du da aussprichst, schon selbst aufgefallen.

Natürlich weiß ich, dass diese ‚Streitereien' immer nur von mir ausgegangen sind.

Nie hast du dich mir gegenüber als Erster so hässlich benommen und nur, weil ich mich dadurch besser gefühlt habe, dass du mich ja auch nicht leiden kannst, konnte ich den Zustand ertragen, der mich trotzdem so quält.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und sehe dich an.

Dein Blick ist so sanft und ich kann meine Augen nicht mehr von dir abwenden.

Neji, ich liebe dich, will ich sagen, will es einfach nur noch aussprechen, aber vermutlich würde ich mir vorher die Zunge abbeißen, ehe ich mich dazu überwinde, dir zu sagen, was ich fühle.

Ich bin so dumm, Neji, so dumm.

Da stehst du, bist freundlich zu mir, redest mit mir und was tue ich?

Zucke nur mit den Schultern, bin abweisend zu meiner großen Liebe und bringe kein Wort raus.

Verdammt, ich will dir doch nur sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Neji!

„Können wir uns nicht vertragen?", fragst du nun und natürlich will ich mich mit dir verstehen, Neji, natürlich!

Aber wieder sage ich nichts, starre dich nur an und spüre gleichzeitig, wie mein Herz so heftig in meiner Brust pocht, wie ich es noch nie vorher erlebt habe.

„Sasuke…du redest nicht besonders viel, aber ich auch nicht und ich weiß, dass du mich nicht magst, aber immerhin sind wir Kameraden."

Verdammt, jetzt sag endlich was, du Idiot!

Sag ihm doch, was du empfindest, trag es nicht länger mit dir rum, tu es schon!

Meine Zunge ist wie festgeklebt an meinem Gaumen und wieder zeige ich keine Reaktion.

Jetzt mach schon irgendwas, steh nicht einfach nur so da und glotz ihn blöde an!

„Du willst wohl nicht…ok, dann…lass ich dich in Ruhe."

Langsam wendest du dich ab und in mir schreit alles, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen soll und wie sehr ich dir sagen will, was ich empfinde und soviel Angst davor habe, es auszusprechen.

„Neji, warte…", flüstere ich leise und augenblicklich drehst du dich um, siehst mich abwartend an und ich schaffe es endlich, meine Augen einen Moment von dir zu lösen.

„Ich…es tut mir leid, dass ich...so bin. Es ist nur so, dass ich…was ich sagen wollte war, …"

Stottere ich jetzt etwa noch herum? Verdammt, jetzt sei doch nicht so ein Feigling, Sasuke Uchiha!

Du stehst ganz ruhig da, wartest, dass ich weiterspreche und machst dich keine Sekunde darüber lustig, dass ich mich so atypisch benehme.

Neji, ich will dich so sehr.

„Ich...", fange ich wieder an, schlucke hörbar und kaue an meiner Unterlippe herum.

Meine Finger verkrampfen sich, irgendwo muss ich mich schließlich festhalten.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigst du dich und kommst mir ein wenig näher, so dass es mir noch schwerer fällt, das zu sagen, was ich schon ewig mit mir herumtrage und nie die Möglichkeit hatte, einmal so ganz mit dir alleine zu sein.

Aber wenn ich jetzt einen Rückzieher mache und wieder feige davon renne, dann werde ich es nie schaffen, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe.

Etwas zu schnell nicke ich, worauf du schon etwas merkwürdig dreinschaust, aber ich nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, der sowieso nur die Größe eines Sandkorns hat und bin bereit, dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Es gibt jetzt kein Weglaufen mehr, keine Ausreden und keine Entschuldigungen mehr.

Ich muss es dir sagen oder es zerreißt mich.

„Ich liebe dich."

Da ist es endlich, ich habe es wirklich gesagt, aber es fühlt sich nicht so an, als wäre ich wahnsinnig erleichtert.

Du blickst mich weiterhin nur an, bist vermutlich selbst überrascht und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich es von mir selbst bin.

Wieso habe hast du es ihm nur gesagt? Bist du total irre?! Was geht da nur in deinem Kopf vor, du Idiot?!

„Ich weiß, Sasuke."

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt als erstes fühlen soll. Wut, dass ich mich doch getraut habe und es nicht mehr zurücknehmen kann.

Entsetzen, weil du es gewusst hast und ich mich damit dem jüngsten Gericht ausgeliefert habe.

Oder Angst, weil du mich jetzt hassen wirst.

„Du….weißt es…?", hauche ich leise und ich denke, mir ist anzusehen, dass ich schockiert bin, denn immerhin konnte ich es nun kaum verhindern, dass meine Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit in ihre Einzelteile zerfällt.

Du nickst nur und ich möchte am Liebsten tot umfallen. Oder vom Blitz getroffen werden.

Zumindest irgendwas, das mir höllische Qualen bereitet, denn das wäre alles noch besser als das Gefühl, was ich im Moment habe.

„Wie…lange, ich meine……", stammle ich wieder, aber versuche gleichzeitig, mich zusammenzureißen und normal zu wirken, damit du nicht gleich merkst, was wirklich in mir vorgeht.

„Du hast mich beobachtet."

Das ist das Ende, jetzt kann ich mich wirklich einsargen lassen.

Gerne würde ich mich auch selbst einer Strafe verpflichten, die mich in alle Ewigkeit meine Taten büßen lässt.

Äußerlich schlucke ich nur leicht, aber das Entsetzen steht mir wohl deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Schon gut, das ist nicht so schlimm, Sasuke. Es...es ist sogar ziemlich…naja, süß.

Weißt du, es war der Tag, als wir uns an dem Nudelsuppenrestaurant begegnet sind und obwohl du mich angemotzt hast, konntest du die ganze Zeit nicht die Augen von mir lassen, als dich Naruto zusammengestaucht hat. Oder als wir uns bei Tsunade einfinden sollten und du wieder so geguckt hast. Dein Blick war…ich weiß nicht genau, wie man da sagt…jedenfalls wusste ich es von dem Augenblick an.

Deswegen bin ich eigentlich auch hier hergekommen.."

Kann ich bitte in Ohnmacht fallen?

„Aber…es tut mir leid, Sasuke. Ich…ich habe schon jemanden, den ich sehr mag."

Lächelst du mich jetzt tatsächlich an oder bilde ich mir das nur ein?

„Eigentlich, da liebe ich Genma sogar und werde es nicht mehr leugnen. Es…es tut mir leid."

Du wendest dich ab, als ich einfach nur so dastehe und dich anstarre.

Kaum bemerke ich, wie sich meine Augenbrauen nach oben bewegen und ich den Mund öffne, um etwas zu sagen, doch nichts kommt heraus.

Das kann doch nicht, das passiert jetzt nicht wirklich, das…ist doch nicht…

Ich stehe da, wie vom Donner gerührt, verstehe es erst gar nicht, denn die Information sickert nur extrem langsam in mein Gehirn.

„Du findest schon noch jemanden, der dich auch liebt, Sasuke…"

Wieder lächelst du und ich habe glatt das Gefühl, als ginge die Sonne gerade auf, obwohl es schon Abend ist.

Danach machst du dich davon, ich bleibe allein zurück und stehe vermutlich noch ewig so da, vollkommen starr.

Du…du weißt es nicht und du hasst mich nicht, weil ich dich liebe.

Neji, du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich dich belauert habe, wie ich dir überallhin gefolgt bin und trotzdem bist du zu mir gekommen, weil du wusstest, dass ich dich mag und wolltest mir die Chance geben, es dir zu sagen.

Du bist so…du..

Ein wenig lächle ich nun, bin endlich wieder dazu in der Lage, mich zu bewegen und atme tief ein, ehe ich auf die Knie sinke.

„Neji, ich liebe dich und ich habe dich dauernd beobachtet, bei jedem Schritt, den du gemacht hast. Sogar, als du mit Genma alleine warst und ihr euch geliebt habt…

Verzeih mir, Neji, ich...verzeih mir…"

Ich lache leicht, doch im selben Moment, da rinnen mir die Tränen über die Wangen und ich kauere mich an der Wand neben mir zusammen.

Immer noch kann ich es nicht fassen, das leise Lachen schüttelt meinen Körper.

Ungehindert laufen die Tränen aus meinen Augen und obwohl ich mir schäbig vorkomme, so widerlich und dreckig, dass ich den Schmutz wohl nie mehr loswerde, kann ich nun endlich damit aufhören, dir nachzulaufen, da bin ich sicher.

Endlich habe ich eine Chance, dich loszulassen, Neji und dafür danke ich dir von meinem ganzen Herzen, das dich so liebt.

„Hey Sasuke, jetzt hock nicht da wie ein Häufchen Elend."

Eine mir wohlbekannte Stimme reißt mich aus meiner Welt und ich schrecke auf, hebe den Kopf und blicke in ein paar blaue Augen, die mich fröhlich anstrahlen.

„Naruto…", seufze ich leise und der Blonde grinst mich breit an, ehe er mir die Hand reicht und ich sie erst einen Moment anstarre, ehe ich sie ergreife und er mich auf die Beine zieht.

Immer noch bin ich ganz verwirrt und etwas langsam, doch Naruto ist wie immer einfach voller Lebenslust.

„Sasuke, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Los, wir gehen eine Nudelsuppe essen, ich lade dich ein!"

Irgendwie ist das schon eine merkwürdige Sache mit der Liebe und obwohl ich dich nicht von heute auf morgen loslassen kann, Neji, besteht für mich doch die Chance, dass auch mich jemand so liebt, wie ich dich geliebt habe.


End file.
